


Annoyed Klingon

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Why is everyone in engineering annoying?





	Annoyed Klingon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 word prompt: annoyance
> 
> *Disclaimer: property of CBS and Paramount, I borrowed for fun, all I get is your enjoyment.

B’Elanna was in a state of annoyance from the nanosecond she stepped into engineering. It was as though her entire staff that morning had transformed into first year cadets. There was a minor plasma leak but no one seemed to know where. The replicators were malfunctioning but no one took on the task of repairing them. The EMH called every 10 minutes to ask when engineering personnel would be there to fix his damaged holo emitters in half of his sickbay. Voyager was falling apart piece by piece and Chief Engineer B’Elanna Torres seemed to be the only person on shift with more than three brain cells to fix it.

She asked Carey why these minor tasks had not been assigned yet. He shrugged saying he thought she would want to assign people herself so he didn’t bother. Lt. Carey was partial correct, she had in the past reassigned people after he took the initiative to do so. But right now B’Elanna was not in the mood to explain to him why he had wasted so much time waiting for her. When she thought about it was she who had been the one to waste time reassigning people in the past. B’Elanna dealt out the tasks according to skill level, but how was anyone going to learn if they were only working within their level. Carey understood this fact, he would have made a good Starfleet professor. She started right into Carey’s eye folding her arms across herself.

“I’m leaving you in charge today,” she informed him. She turned on her heel and marched out of engineering. Today she was going to play a little hooky. Today she would not let the little annoying things get to her.


End file.
